


The Florist

by SadieoftheBog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Revenge, Slow Burn, Vigilante Justice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieoftheBog/pseuds/SadieoftheBog
Summary: Nya Lynch became president in 2020. By 2024 she had stopped climate changed, eliminated debt and poverty, decriminalized all major narcotics, and established a universal basic income. America was thriving, and the rest of the world took a page out of Lynch's book. Earth was in a time of prosperity. People didn't have to work to survive, they worked if they wanted to. Art and science were in a renaissance. Crime dropped significantly, leaving only those who wanted to cause harm for harms sake remained. And that didn't sit well with a widowed novelist and florist. This is her story, her grief, and her healing.





	The Florist

\------Seattle 2020-----

Nya Lynch stood looking out over the rainy skyline, high in her freshly constructed headquarter for Lynch Tech. She was a humanitarian just returned from a four year stint bringing accessible technology to what were once third world countries. Jet lagged, she had a bottle of aspirin on her desk half empty. Her desk was clean, no papers, her monitor alight with the many emails she was neglecting. To her left was a dark mahogany cabinet with ornate stained glass inserts. It was a gift from a family she had helped in Oregon, their wood working business was flourishing after her generous investment. On top of the cabinet were various plants, mostly ivy which hung over the edge. Inside the cabinet were various glasses and many glasses of liquor from across the world. Her desk itself was rather plain, just a long white thing with cabinets on either side. Her desk chair was black with white trimming, in front of the desk were to black plush leather chairs. And to her right a coach of the same material, flanked by two bookshelves with her accomplishments, trophies, and diplomas. For someone so wealthy she kept a barren office. Nya herself stood one hand pressed to the glass, deep in thought. Her suit was a dark crimson, with black undershirt, sleeves rolled up. Her matching jacket was slung over her chair, black combat boots on her feet rather than dress shoes. Her face was freckled, skin a rich olive, hair a long curly black. Her eyes were ocean blue, squinting causing crows feet to form at the edges of her eyes. She was exhausted, but her work was never done. She was interrupted from her thoughts when a knock came from the door. 

"Come in!", she called with a fake cheerfulness in her voice. She pulled herself from the large bay windows that allowed ample natural light into the room. An ironic design given the nature of Seattle's weather. 

"Good morning Ms. Lynch and welcome back! We have gotten approval for your candidacy in this years upcoming election. The news should be out on Twitter within the hour, and on the evening news, well, this evening.", Edith, Nya's right hand came bustling into her office and getting straight to business. Edith was bald but rather tall, with defined cheekbones and gentle hazel eyes. She wore a black formal dress accompanied with grey pumps. She was curt but clearly happy as she was smiling ear to ear.

"So that's it then? Everything is greenlit for while I'm campaigning?", Nya sat in her chair with a wince, and looked up at Edith. She was of course referring to Edith taking over as asking CEO while Nya pursued the presidency.

"Yes it is, Nya, though I still think there are better candidates.", Edith spoke bluntly, settling in and addressing Nya by name now that the door was closed. Edith had trouble believing in herself, but Lynch Tech wouldn't be where it was if not for her work.

"There's no better choice, Edith. I trust you completely. If Lynch Tech is gonna continue helping people it needs someone people trust. They trust me, and they trust you. So it'd stand to reason they'd be eager to have you step in for me.", Nya spoke calmly but with a hint of sincerity in her voice. She cared for Edith, and believed fully. Edith however couldn't bring herself to make eye contact and was fiddling with the folder in her arms.

"Thanks Nya, I just, you've always believed in me and I can't believe we've come so far. My best friend, President.", She had gained enough confidence back to look Nya in the eye's and smile brightly. She had the kind of smile that was contagious, and soon Nya was smiling too.

"And MY best friend as CEO of one of the countries most profitable and responsible companies.", Nya walked around her desk and put her shoulder on her friends shoulder, a reassuring gesture. "It'll be okay, you'll do great and I am a phone call away.", she moved to hug the woman, Edith nodded her consent, and they embraced. "Oh, and let's go to that florist shop after work, the owner is doing a book signing for her new gardening book and I want to get one.", Nya added and Edith just chuckled and agreed.

LATER THAT DAY

"Leeeeah, Leeeeah, earth to Leah.", Sophia had just entered her wife's lab with a box of pizza and breadsticks for her distracted girlfriend. Sophia always had to bring her food because otherwise Leah would forget. Too wrapped up in her projects, something Sophia understood well. But this time she couldn't get her attention, Leah was too engrossed. So there Sophia stood awkwardly. She was tall, 6'0, with pale skin, buzzed hair, a scarred face from years of boxing and bar fights. Her eyes were a dull light grey giving her an eerie vibe. She had a sleeve of jellyfish swirling up her arm on her left arm, and was covered in flowering vines everywhere else. More of these were revealed than usual due to the simple black tank top she was wearing. Her jeans were olive green, and she wore tall black doc martens laced to the top. 

"Oh, sorry hon I guess I didn't hear you come in.", The other woman was wearing a Gorillaz t-shirt that had since faded, black jeans, and mint green sneakers. Her lab coat was stained with oil and various other substances. Her wavy lavender hair tied in a messy bun. She had fair skin, brown eyes, and her mouth was painted in black lipstick, which was curled upwards in a warm smile. She was happy to see her wife.

"So what the hell have you been working on? I haven't seen you at home for days, Leon told me you'd just been sleeping in your lab. What's so secretive you can't show your own wife?", Sophia took a steel chair, turned it around and sat with her legs either side, arms hanging off the back of the chair, eyeing her partner with curiosity.

Leah moved to the side to reveal what looked like a body suit with hood and a helmet. The suit looked to be made up of rubber and some soft looking fabric almost a wool. The rubber bits were likely the new compound the engineer had developed to be stronger than Kevlar, and even more bullet resistant. The wool like fabric must have been a variation of that material, but with additional properties to make it resistant to cold, and fire. The torso of the suit was puffed out like a vest, denser than the rest with much more of the rubber substance, creating an interesting and sci-fi esque pattern. This patterned continue to the stomach, creating almost a spinal design. The rubber designs continued onto the crotch and legs, and arms. The arms had intricate detailing that descended into gauntlets and gloves entirely made of the rubber like substance. The gloves had baby blue lights embedded. The boots were raised for height, and appeared steel toed. The wool parts were a deep black, and the rubber a dark grey. The helmet looked to be a denser, more concentrated piece constructed from the rubber material. Two red glowing dots were where eyes would go, and above them a long oval ended light shone. Beneath the eyes were two smaller red dots protruding, encircled by the same dark grey. The helmet itself was black, save for intricate line work and detailing that was done in grey.

"Babe did you just make Ghost's suit from the second Ant-Man? Because this looks identical but in black instead of white. Ain't the mouse gonna come down here and break your knees for infringement or some shit?", Sophia walked up to the suit and grazed her fingers lightly against it. She was no closer to having answers, well other than the fact she and Leah were huge fucking nerds.

"Well not many other folks will know that hon! But yeah, isn't it fucking sick? I got to use my new lightweight combat weaving in this thing. Sorry I didn't tell you about it, I wanted to, but I kept forgetting cause I wanted to keep working.", She beamed as she turned the mannequin towards her wife to give her a better look. She placed the tweezers in her hands down on a nearby table and walked towards Sophia taking both of the woman's hands in her own.

"Yeah I suspected as much, anyway we need to eat. My signing is in two hours and you promised you'd be there! You can tell me what it does while we eat, or in the car ride back home. But work's over, time to clock out. It's romance and flower time!.", Sophia swung their arms side to side smile as she tilted her head and smiled at Leah.

"Sweet pea, you know I'd never miss your signing. I'm so very proud of you, and I wanted to leave it a surprise but I got a month off thanks to the project getting done sooner. So I got all the time in the world for my favorite girl.", Leah chuckled and smirked as she noticed what the pet name did to her wife. The light blush always igniting a heat in her gut. She leaned in to whisper in Sophia's ear, "We got time for a quicky?" 

Sophia shuddered at the warm breath on her ear, but composed herself, releasing her hold on Leah's hand and shoving the food into her arms. " 'Fraid not dear, we need to eat, get all prettied up, and make it to the signing. So you'll just have to wait to ravish me just a little longer.", It was her time to smirk as her wife pouted but happily took the box and began munching on the thin crust sourdough pizza with extra mushrooms she had brought.

"Fine, but you are gonna be so sore tomorrow, missy. I gotta make up for lost time.", They both chuckled, when suddenly the alarm blared in their ears, drenching them in a flashing red light. A frightened voice came over the intercom warning of an armed assailant in the building. 

The doors to Leah's lab instantly locked, but before the steel shudders could descend on the glass panels that showed the hallway, and lab across from them a cannister of something was hurled inside, shattering the glass. In stepped a man with long greasy hair, an unkempt beard, and some form of automatic weapon around his neck. The cannister landed with a thud, causing both women to jump. The main pointed his gun at the pair. 

"Lavender hair, gimme the fucking suit, and scarred chick you fucking put your hands behind your head and don't move. Just, give me what I want and you both live.", The disheveled man barked orders at Leah, finger twitching on the finger, clearly nervous. 

"Sir, I'm Dr.Sanchez and I can assure you if you're looking for money this won't give you anything. It's just a prototype, but maybe we can talk? I can get you help.", Leah reached out her arms in a placating gesture, signaling to the man she was no threat.

"I don't want your goddamn help, just give me the suit. You don't understand what'll happen if I fail.", He was getting close to pulling the trigger now as Leah tried to approach. And then in a flash there was a loud bang, and Leah was clutching her stomach, shirt dampened with gushing blood. The man stood wide eyed not believing what he had done.

Sophia was frozen in one moment, and in the next she was cradling her wife's limp body. The man had grabbed the suit and ducked out as quickly as he had come in. Sirens blared in the woman's ears as she sobbed, wailing like a banshee as she kept calling her beloveds name. Next thing she felt was a pair of hands on her, pulling her away from Leah as other paramedics overlooked her body. Sophia protested saying she had just passed out, when deep down she knew she hadn't.


End file.
